Bicycle theft is a serious problem among bicycle owners. Traditional methods for preventing bicycle theft are inefficient and outdated. For example, the standard U-lock was invented in the 1970s and is no longer as effective as when it first came onto the market due to the fast paced evolution of technology providing newer and easier methods of stealing bicycles equipped with the standard U-lock. For example, given the power of today's tools, a bicycle thief can cut through a standard U-lock in a matter of seconds using the right tools.
Many companies have attempted to solve this problem by developing several different methods for curbing circumvention of a bicycle lock such as a U-lock. Such methods include making it possible to use fingerprints to open the lock, notifying a user after the bikes have been stolen using various technologies, or most commonly, simply making the lock stronger and more difficult to break. Unfortunately, these attempts still prove ineffective at ultimately preventing bicycle theft, which usually occur within 16 months of ownership. Thus, there is a need for an improved theft deterrent device that is effective against state of the art bicycle theft tools.